hellboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe Sapien (series)
Abe Sapien is a line of comic books about the character Abe Sapien on his solo adventures. It is a spin-off of the Hellboy series. Publication History :see also [[:Category:Abe Sapien story|List of '''Abe Sapien' stories]]'' The Abe Sapien series made its debut with Drums of the Dead in March 1998. This first story, along with the second Abe Sapien story, Abe Sapien versus Science, was collected in the first B.P.R.D. trade paperback, Hollow Earth & Other Stories. From The Drowning onwards, Abe Sapien titles were released in their own trade paperback line. Stories were released sporadically with various artists until it became an ongoing series. ''Dark and Terrible'' cycle :see also [[:Category:Abe Sapien Dark and Terrible story|List of '''Abe Sapien Dark and Terrible' stories]]'' Beginning with Dark and Terrible in 2013, Abe Sapien became an ongoing series set parallel to the events of ''B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth''. The ongoing series Abe Sapien is released on a monthly basis, written by Mike Mignola and Scott Allie with art by twin artists Max and Sebastián Fiumara. The artists alternate on arcs. To ease their schedule, the series will occasionally skip a month or do a flashback story handled by guest artists such as Michael Avon Oeming, Juan Ferreyra, and Kevin Nowlan. While these flashbacks are a part of the ongoing numbering, they are not a part of the Dark and Terrible story cycle. Numbering Although Abe Sapien has been released as a series of miniseries and one-shots, in addition to numbers within a given miniseries, it also has an ongoing numbering system on the inside cover for the series overall. The first Abe Sapien story, Drums of the Dead, was unnumbered. Beginning with Dark and Terrible, Abe Sapien became an ongoing series. In addition to the internal ongoing numbering, it now bears an ongoing numbering on the cover as as part of this shift. #''The Drowning'' #1 #''The Drowning'' #2 #''The Drowning'' #3 #''The Drowning'' #4 #''The Drowning'' #5 #''The Haunted Boy'' #''The Abyssal Plain'' #1 #''The Abyssal Plain'' #2 #''The Devil Does Not Jest'' #1 #''The Devil Does Not Jest'' #2 #''Abe Sapien #1: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #2: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #3: Dark and Terrible'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #4: The New Race of Man'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #5: The New Race of Man'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #6: The Shape of Things to Come'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #7: The Shape of Things to Come'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #8: The Land of the Dead'' #''Abe Sapien #9: To the Last Man'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #10: To the Last Man'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #11: To the Last Man'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #12: The Garden (I)'' #''Abe Sapien #13: The Healer'' #''Abe Sapien #14: Visions, Dreams, and Fishin''' #''Abe Sapien #15: Lost Lives'' #''Abe Sapien #16: Sacred Places'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #17: Sacred Places'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #18: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #19: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #20: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #21: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 4) #''Abe Sapien #22: A Darkness so Great'' (Part 5) #''Abe Sapien #23: The Ogopogo'' #''Abe Sapien #24: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #25: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #26: The Shadow Over Suwanee'' (Part 3) #''Abe Sapien #27: Icthyo Sapien'' #''Abe Sapien #28: The Garden (II)'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #29: The Garden (II)'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #30: Witchcraft & Demonology'' #''Abe Sapien #31: The Black School'' #''Abe Sapien #32: Regressions'' (Part 1) #''Abe Sapien #33: Regressions'' (Part 2) #''Abe Sapien #34: Dark and Terrible Deep'' #[[The Garden (III)|''Abe Sapien #35: The Garden (III)]] #[[The Desolate Shore|''Abe Sapien #36: The Desolate Shore]] Collections Trade Paperbacks :see also Abe Sapien Trade Paperback Collections All in-continuity Abe Sapien stories are collected into trade paperbacks eventually. The trades contain a sketchbook section. Category:Comics